RollerCoaster Tycoon talk:Policy
Please go to the bottom of this page to discuss the policy. Approval of Policy First Draft This is the system that is being established to approve the initial version of the Policy page. This is not the system that will be established for proposing changes after a policy is created. Phase One - Complete This is the '''amendment' phase. This phase will last from now until July 20, 2010 at Midnight (UTC). Up until this time, any registered user can propose an amendment to any part of the policy. All proposed amendments should be numbered (amendment 1, amendment 2, etc.) Phase Two This is the amendment approval phase. Voting for all amendments will occur simultaneously; with a section devoted to each amendment. Voting will be open on amendments from July 20th at Midnight (UTC) to July 27th at Midnight (UTC). After that, all amendments receiving majority votes in favor will be enacted into the proposed policy. :Revision: No amendments came forward by the pre-set deadline. Therefore, this phase will simply be an open review and discussion phase. If a number of users wish to go back and propose changes, the timeline can be adjusted further. Phase Three This is the final voting phase. Between July 27th and July 28th, the proposed policy will be edited to include those amendments that passed phase two. Starting on July 28th at Midnight (UTC), the policy will be open to voting as a whole. The vote will be open from July 28th until August 11th at Midnight (UTC). If the policy fails to receive a majority vote in favor, it will be scrapped. If the policy receives at least a majority in favor, it will become official policy as of August 11th at Noon (12:00) (UTC). Voting Rules *Only registered users can vote. *Votes must be signed (using ~~~~) or they will be ignored. *Users can only vote once per question; if multiple amendments are proposed, each user can vote on each amendment once. Each user will be able to cast one vote during phase three. *A user can change their vote after casting it, up until the deadline passes. Initial Policy Draft Please discuss the policies below. After a length of time has passed to allow all opinions, a vote will be held on approval of policies. *If you feel a policy or policies should be changed before passage, cite them here with a proposed amendment, and time will be granted for discussion and vote on that amendment. As a whole, I like them. Just one thing, in the vandalism page, the part that reads "removal of information" can be misleading. It should clarify that we mean the removal of factual information. But I really like them, I think we should implement them. I was reading the help wiki, and the creator of the Muppets wiki mentioned a policy they had about once a user makes an edit, they have 5 days to sign up or their IP address is blocked. This was in place to encourage people to sign up and to minimise anomynous editing. I know it could scare alot of potential editors away, but it's just a thought.--Matt 20 1 12:18, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :Ban: "In extreme cases", what is defined as extreme? Maybe pointing to the one above (Blocks) and describing what has to be done to be expelled? Anyway, I do like the rest already stated in the RollerCoaster_Tycoon:Policy. I don't think it is a good idea to scare users into creating useraccounts, especially when users are not aware of such policies. I think it might be a better idea to actively point out to users who edit more than a specific amount of times that they should create a user account (after that, bans can always be issued if necessary). It is certainly a good idea to have this policy accepted, as it is integral for functioning, just as much as the RollerCoaster Tycoon:Manual of Style. :--Rgbk73 15:06, July 16, 2010 (UTC) ::I hesitate to say that it should be more specific as to when a user should be banned. Bans (and blocks, for that matter) should be done as a last resort, and then when an Administrator feels it is necessary to do so. The policy actually exists more to limit admins from banning or blocking for less than extreme circumstances (not that I'm saying it happens!). So in the case of blocks and bans, it's always the Administrator (individually, or as a group) to determine the best practice. The Admins shouldn't be bound to act in certain situations, because every situation is unique. -- Patrick (LostInRiverview) (talk)(blog) 15:24, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :::The concept of the policies, more so than the MoS, is that the policies are heavily vetted and agreed upon by the community at large before they go into practice. It's more likely that users will opt to follow policies that they themselves agreed upon, than those imposed on them by others. -- Patrick (LostInRiverview) (talk)(blog) 15:27, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Phase Two - Discuss Here Use this space to discuss the policies before voting begins on July 28th. If there is a request to propose changes to the policy, the timeline for approval may be changed.